Episode 8225 (7th August 2018)
Amelia tracks down Beth but is left devastated when Beth tells her she was using her to get back at Daz. Elsewhere, when the Kings and the Hope/Thomases go camping on the Cricket Pitch, their children go for a wander in the woods and hear scary noises. Also, Jai tells Manpreet that Rishi likes her. Plot Nicola bursts into Mulberry Cottage and informs Bob and Laurel that Elliot is camping with a friend so she's been roped into taking Angelica and Carl camping. Arthur begs to go too. As Amelia is about to head out to the library, Dan returns to Dale Head with a new laptop for her. Whilst Dan and Kerry aren't looking, Amelia deliberately tips a mug of tea over it. As they prepare for the camping trip, Bob reveals to Laurel that he overheard her saying she thought she's made a big mistake by being with him. Harriet watches as Amelia runs for the bus. She senses something is amiss so decides to follow her. Nicola, Jimmy, Laurel, Bob and their children go camping on the Cricket Field. Rodney and Misty plus April join them too. Laurel tells Bob that if he was listening properly, he would've heard her telling Nicola she loves him very much. Bob labels himself a middle-aged failure and admits he didn't get the job. Rishi blames Jai for his chances with Manpreet being dashed. As the children play, Bob explains to Laurel that he lied as he didn't want to let her down. Laurel tells Bob she thinks he's amazing and promises him there will be other jobs. Amelia makes her way to a rough looking block of flats and knocks on a door. An aggressive Woman answers and orders Amelia to clear off. She goes to close the door but Amelia puts her foot in the door frame and explains she's looking for Beth. The woman isn't interested and orders Amelia to clear off. Suddenly, Amelia spots Beth returning to the flat. Beth drops her shopping bags and runs down the stairs then through the estate as Amelia gives chase. Harriet grabs Beth and questions her about what's going on. Amelia asks Harriet what she's doing before quizzing Beth about why she tried to run from her. Beth explains they shouldn't be speaking as she's on bail. She tells Amelia they were never friends - she used her to get at Daz. A devastated Amelia runs off. The children aren't impressed that there isn't a campfire. Bob tries to distract them with ghost stories but they aren't impressed by that either. When Angelica declares she doesn't believe in ghosts, Misty tells the children they're all just energy and energy can't die so they're surrounded by the dead all the time. Afterward, the children head into the woods. Rishi is down that Manpreet hasn't replied to his messages. Brenda gives him hope by suggesting Manpreet's phone is on the blink. Paddy shows Chas a hospice for bereaved parents and suggests they check it out. Their attention then turns to how they're going to tell Leo about the baby. The children walk through the woods telling ghost stories although become scared when they hear strange noises. April doesn't think anything of it whilst Heath suggests it's the dead souls Misty was telling them about. Meanwhile, in the cabin, Rebecca hears noises outside and shouts for help. Manpreet isn't happy that Jai has been toying with Aiesha's feelings. Jai tells Manpreet that Rishi really likes her so begs her to give Rishi another chance. Amelia returns to Dale Head and heads straight upstairs. Harriet explains to Dan and Kerry that Amelia went to see Beth. Harriet suggests it's a good thing as she doubts Amelia will want anything to do with Beth now. Jimmy, Nicola, Laurel and Bob have a drink at Victoria Cottage. At the same time, their children bicker and they continue to wander through the woods. April tries to freak her friends out by reciting what Misty said about the dead being around them although they all tell her to shut up. When they hear more noises, they all freak out and make a run for it. In the cabin, Rebecca is becoming delirious. Cast Regular cast *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker Guest cast *Misty Allbright - Hedydd Dylan *Woman - Billie-May Verity (credited as 'Bille-May Verity') *Beth - Annabelle Kaye Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Living room *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Cricket Pitch *Café Main Street - Interior *Unknown block of flats in Robblesfield *Sparrow Wood *Cabin at Home Farm Glamping Site *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes